Noah 10-Zero Hero: Aliens Unite
Aliens Unite is a crossover between Noah 10 and Zero Hero. Plot We start off with Noah's town. He is face-to-face with Mot Snikrep. Mot roars. (Noah): OK, big fella, have a little taste of *Transform* Humungousaur! Noah threw a punch, but Mot caught it. He threw another, and it got caught. The two struggled for a bit, but Noah slammed Mot into a wall and tried to punch him again, but Mot dodged. Noah pulled his fist out of the building. (Noah): Oh. It's on! Noah slammed his Matrix down and became....Ultimate Humungousaur! Mot slammed Noah into a wall, but he grabbed Mot and threw him away. Noah then shot a storm of missiles at Mot, causing a series of explosions! (Noah): Plenty more where that came from, gullet boy. Mot got up, roared, and charged at Noah. But suddenly, a portal opened behind him! (Noah): What the crap!? Noah shot missiles at the portal, but it was too late. Noah got sucked in! The portal closed. And Mot...returned to destroying stuff. Epic Intro! We now see Zero's town. Zero is facing off with Sploot. Sploot growls. (Zero): Ooh! A growl, how terrifying! Let's get this over with, shall we? *Powers up to Bigfoot* Sploot shot a goo blast at Zero, but he punched it away. Sploot shot another goo blast and stuck Zero to a wall. (Zero): I kinda walked into that one. Sploot prepared to punch Zero, but he caught the punch and ripped Sploot's arm off. Zero ripped the goo off him and kicked Sploot in the face. (Zero): Aw yeah! I am so awesome! Huh? Sploot smacked Zero down to the ground. Zero jumped up and impaled through Sploot. (Zero): Ew! I have alien goo all over me! Suddenly, a portal opened up and sucked Zero in. (Deja Vu much?) Now, back at Noah's world, we see Zero fall into it. Mot is now down, and Jack and Erika are at the scene. (Zero): What the fudge? Zero was animated in Noah 10 style! (N10=Ben 10 AF/UA Style. ZH=Gen Rex Style) (Zero): Holy crap! I'm poorly drawn! NO! (Jack): Either Noah's taller or that's not Noah. (Zero): Strangers....eek. (Erika): Who are you? Where's our cousin? (Zero): I'm Zero! The guy who didn't die from Azeire! And I have no idea ho you or your cousin are! (Jack): Sure.... (Erika): I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you to the Plumbers for interrogation. (Zero): Okay, I am NOT going to some people that clean toilets' place! So back off! (Jack): Wanna play like that? Fine. Jack absorbed some of the concrete and Erika prepared some mana blasts. Zero powered up to Big Chill. He blasted ice at the two, but they dodged. Jack went to punch Zero, but he turned intangible. Erika threw a mana blast and knocked Zero down. Zero then froze Erika. Jack then punched Zero in the face. In Zero's World... (Noah): This is freaking nuts! Noah is fighting Aparato and Marsipal as Jetray. (Marsipal): Where's our friend? Marsipal punched Noah. (Noah): I don't know your friend! (Aparato): A likely story... Aparato shot Noah with an eye blast from behind. Noah shot an eye beam back at him. It created two holes in Aparato that he regenerated. Aparato morphed into a cannon and began firing. Noah flew away, but was caught in a web by Marsipal. (Marsipal): You ain't going anywhere until you tell us where Zero is! (Noah): Who the fudge is Zero!? (Aparato): Our friend. Black hair, green eyes, 5' 6", extremely cocky. Noah's world! Zero is tied up in a mana rope. (Erika): Where is Noah? (Zero): Who the fudge is Noah!? (Jack): Our cousin. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, 4' 8", extremely cocky. (Zero): Well, I have two friends from where I'm from. Aparato and Marsipal. Aparato's a big green and black blob and Marsipal's a four-armed monkey. (Erika): A Galvanic Mechamorph and an Arachnichimp... Zero's World! (Noah): I bet I know what's happened! Me and this Zero kid both fell into a portal and each ended up in each other's world! (Aparato): Alternate dimensions? Parallel worlds? It seems possible. (Noah): And I can get us back. Noah scrolled through his Matrix and transformed into Noahvicktor. He shot open a portal in front of them. He walked in it and back to his own dimension. (Zero): What the!? Frankenstein!? (Jack and Erika): Noah! (Noah): With some guests... Aparato and Marsipal walked in. Zero was relieved. (Zero): Hey guys! Who's lightning boy over there? (Noah): *Reverts back* I'm Noah Segurason! Part Galvan, Osmosian, Human, and Anodite. Creator of the Matrix! Savior of worlds! (Zero): Yeah yeah I get it, kid. (Noah): Kid? Excuse me, but I'm turning 14 in approximately two months! (Zero): I'm 16. More than two years older....BEAT THAT. (Noah): I'm more smarter than you! (Zero): More smarter? (Noah): I was saying it in a way your primitive mind could comprehend. Am I using too extensive vocabulary for you? (Zero): You little....! Little....thingy boop! (Noah): Ha ha ha! Ah, simpletons are so entertaining the way they attempt to prove their intelligence which inevitably back fires. (Zero): That's it! Zero tackled Noah. Noah kicked Zero off, but he caught Noah in a full-nelson. Noah did a front flip and landed on Zero. Zero grabbed Noah by his wrists and slammed him onto the ground. (Erika): Should we do something? (Marsipal): I'll get the popcorn! Aparato, get the chairs! (Aparato): Screw that. I can make my own chair! You get your own! (Jack): You guys are alright. Noah punched Zero in the jaw, then Zero grabbed Noah by the collar and threw him at a wall. Erika finally put a mana shield in between them. (Erika): OK, enough, the page is too long for a human-to-human fight. (Zero and Noah): Fine. (Aparato): Uh...guys? Come look at this! The gang walked over to Aparato, who had a laptop with a screenshot of Zero and Noah each going through the portal earlier. (Noah): It's me and Zero in the portal! (Aparato): Yeah, but look in the upper right corner! In the upper right corner was a fiery red orb rocketing from the center of the photograph. (Zero): What is that? (Aparato): That's just it. I don't have the faintest idea. (Erika): Maybe it's excess energy created from Zero and Noah colliding in cross-time? (Noah): No. It wouldn't be an orb. It would be an aura type thing. (Jack): Maybe it has something to do with that! Jack pointed at the town that was on fire. (Noah): It's Hero Time! (Zero): It's Zero Time! (Noah):...Zero time...? Noah transformed into Stinkfly while Zero powered up to Big Chill. They flew over to the city. Aparato, Jack, Marsipal, and Erika followed. People were running for their lives. Cars were thrown, buildings exploded, and babies cried. Noah and Co. made it there and reverted back. (Noah): Who's that? It was a creature with spiked elbowed, no nose or mouth, red eyes, black face, and red arms and legs. It shot a fireball at the gang. Erika quickly put up a shield and blocked it. (Creature): I see. (Zero): You see, huh? See that I'm about to kick your butt!? Zero powers up to XLR8. Noah transformed into Diamondhead. Noah shot a flurry of diamond shards at the creature, but he put up a mana shield! (Erika): What the? He can make my shields!? Zero then ran up to the creature and went to kick him, but the creature shot a diamond at him and knocked him done. (Noah): Okay, this is getting creepy. (Creature): You fools cannot harm me. I am unholy. I am omnipotent. (Zero): How about we stop the chit-chat and do more combat! Zero kicked the Creature in the face and sent him back. Noah shot another barrage of diamonds at it. Jack got out a laser gun and shot the creature. Erika threw mana blasts while Marsipal used Aparato as a cannon. The creature was unfazed. (Creature): Your power levels are weak. Though your powers are intriguing. Mana manipulation, diamond generation, shapeshifting, matter absorption, super speed, all useful. (Noah):...You just jealous of my Super Saiyan Petrosapien Swagger. The creature then absorbed the ground. (Jack): That's just....wow. The creature sped up to Jack. (Jack): Aye! (Thinking) He's so fast! (End Thinking) The creature kicked Jack into a building. Marsipal shot a web at the creature, but he caught it and threw Marsipal into a building. Erika shot a mana blast, but the creature shielded with a mana shield and threw a blast back at her. (Noah): Hey, ugly! The creature looked back and Noah punched him in the face. (Zero): This is weird. Every time we attack it, it learns our moves! (Creature): True. The creature morphed into a tank and shot Zero. He then smashed Noah into a wall, and he detransformed. (Creature): Now, I must return to my mission. The creature flew away. Everybody got up and regrouped. (Zero): What was that thing? (Noah): An alien that can copy any power it sees. Though I can't pinpoint the species he's from. Suddenly, a Plumber ship landed. It was Max. (Max): Get in. The gang went in Max's ship. Max had a look of dead seriousness. (Jack): What's up, Magister? (Max): Kids....and friends....that creature is extremely dangerous. (Noah): Max? Do you know something about that thing? (Max): Long ago, around the time of the Galvan-Mechamorph war, the Galvans wanted to create an artificial life form that could gain back the control of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Bit something went wrong in the DNA sequencing process and the creature was able to copy any ability upon seeing it. He helped settle the war, but destroyed Galvan Prime I. Thus came Galvan Mark II. The creature went around killing until one Galvan trapped him in a trans-dimensional portal. He was set free when Zero and Noah went to each other's worlds. (Zero): Wow. (Max): They dubbed it Copy Cat. (Noah): Copy Cat? (Jack): He didn't look much like a cat. (Aparato): If Copy Cat's a Galvan creation, I might have some connection with it. And we had wars? (Marsipal): Can I go back to my world now? (Max): You guys will have to. Copy Cat's back in Zero's world now. (Marsipal): Nevermind! I'll stay here! (Zero): Stop being such a pansy. (Noah): Let's go. I'll open a portal. Noah and Co. went to Zero's dimension. The city was a barren wasteland, nothing but dirt and rocks. (Zero): What happened here!? The city, it's gone! (Noah): Copy Cat. That's what. (Zero): You guys keep an eye out. Guys? The rest of the team were gone! (???): Looking for these? Zero and Noah looked up and saw Copy Cat containing the team in a mana bubble! (Noah): Let them go. (Copy Cat): I will. But on one condition. If you can defeat me, you're friends will be freed. If you fail, they die. (Zero): Not gonna happen, freak! (Copy Cat): I must thank you two. Without your help, I wouldn't have discovered a whole other universe to destroy! (Noah): You can try! *Transform* Heatblast! (Zero): It's on! *Powers up* Heatblast! Noah flew over to Copy Cat throwing a continuous barrage of fireballs. Copy Cat put up a diamond shield and blocked the blasts. He then shot a crystal at Noah and sent him down. Zero came flying now shooting a fire blast. Copy Cat sped out of the way and breathed ice on him, burning him out. (Copy Cat): Don't you mortals see that you're up against the perfect weapon!? (Zero): I'm right here, thanks. Both Noah and Zero got back up and flew to Copy Cat, readying fire blasts. But Copy Cat created a shield of fire around himself and knocked the two back. Zero crashed into a building while Noah crashed into a streetlight. (Noah): Don't like fire? How about lightning!? Noah transformed into Doomer. He absorbed the power from the streetlight he wrecked and shot electricity at Copy Cat. Copy Cat put up a mana shield and absorbed the gravel. He made his hand into a mace and tried to hit Noah, but he became intangible. Copy Cat did the same and struck Noah into Zero. (Noah): I know, I know. Intangible cancels intangible. (Zero): Step aside and watch a pro at work! Zero powered up to Armodrillo and punched the ground. He created an earthquake, but Copy Cat shot fire into it and it spewed in Zero's face. Zero kicked up a rock and threw it at him. Copy Cat drilled through it and created an earthquake. Zero dodged the vibrations, but he got electrocuted by Copy Cat. (Noah): Pro, eh? (Zero): Shut up. (Copy Cat): As I said before, I am unstoppable. The ultimate killing machine! Every last one of you will die! (Noah): Don't count your tacos before they're cooked! (Zero): I thought the phrase was "Don't count your chickens before they hatch". (Noah): Not for me, mister! Copy Cat shot electricity at the two and knocked them back. Noah transformed into Neo and Zero powered up to Lodestar. Noah jumped up and blasted Copy Cat. Copy Cat shot an eye beam back at Noah, who absorbed it and shot it back. Copy Cat then shot a fireball at Noah and knocked him down. Zero magnetized a dumpster and threw it at Copy Cat. Copy Cat sliced it in half with a diamond arm and shot a diamond at Zero. (Noah): Crap. This is bad! (Zero): We're no match for him! Everything we use he uses back! Then, Copy Cat sped up in front of Noah. (Noah): Aye! (Copy Cat): What an interesting little device on your wrist. May I copy it? Copy Cat grabbed Noah by the wrist and a blast of red light blinded the screen. When we get vision back, Noah's Matrix is recharging and Copy Cat has his own Matrix! (Noah's Matrix): Energy Core is drained. Recharging. (Noah): What the HFIL!? (Copy Cat): Thank you for this watch. It complements my eyes. (Zero): Dude, he copied your watch thing! (Noah): I noticed! Copy Cat activated his Matrix and scrolled through. When he found the form he wanted, he transformed. (Copy Cat): Heatblast! (Noah): Oh no! (Zero): Should we run? (Noah): We should run. So Noah and Zero ran screaming. Copy Cat shot a fireball at them and knocked the down. They got up and dodged another blast. The jumped behind two trashcans. (Noah): He has his own Matrix! We're screwed. (Zero): Don't you have anything in that watch that could work!? (Noah): Let's try this! *Transforms* Smallarge! Noah grew bigger than Copy Cat ran ran to him. He punched him three times, but Copy Cat shot a fireball at Noah. Copy Cat then transformed into Way Big. He grabbed Noah by the arms and threw him into a building. (Noah): I need to be bigger! *Transforms* Way Big! Noah charged at Copy Cat and they locked hands. They struggled. Eventually, Copy Cat kneed Noah in the stomach and shot a cosmic ray at him. Noah detransformed and lay on the street. (Zero): Are you alright? (Noah): Mom, I dun wanna go to school! (Zero): Sounds alright to me. Zero powered up to Smallarge and got squashed like a bug. He shot an eye laser at Copy Cat who deflected it. He grabbed Zero by the foot and threw him through three buildings. (Zero): Transform into something! (Noah): Goombas ate my taco! NO! Zero slapped Noah. (Noah): Thanks. I kinda needed that. (Copy Cat): Are you ready to die? (Noah): Any strategies? (Zero): Throw dog treats at him! (Noah): How will that help!? (Zero): It'll be hilarious. (Noah): How's this for hilarious? *Transform* Alucard! (Zero): Vampires. Eek. (Noah): Just try not to bleed. Noah flew to Copy Cat and shot energy blasts at him. Copy Cat transformed into Four Arms. He punched Noah into the ground. Noah grabbed Copy Cat's arm and flipped him over. He went to bite Copy Cat, but he dodged and punched Noah. Noah shot an X-Beam at Copy Cat. (Zero): Holy crap that's epic. Noah shot another X-Beam, but Copy Cat deflected it at Zero and made a small cut on his face that bled. (Zero): Aw man, I'm bleeding. (Noah): BLOOD! (Zero): WTFUDGE!? Noah chased Zero around the city chanting "Blood!". Zero finally powered up to Heatblast and shot fire at Noah. Noah curled up on the floor and reverted back. (Zero): What the HFIL!? (Noah): I warned you not to bleed. Alucard has...a weakness for blood. (Copy Cat): And blood there will be. Once you two are dead, I'll be having your blood in a smoothie! (Noah): That's gross. Copy Cat transformed into Diamondhead and shot diamonds. Zero and Noah turned into XLR8 and dodged all of the shards. They ran behind buildings. Zero caught one diamond and threw it back at Copy Cat. But he transformed into Echo Echo and sonic screamed. The scream shattered the diamond and sent the two boys flying. (Noah): We need to do something! (Zero): What? All I hear is ringing! Noah transformed into Ultimate Ditto and cloned himself and shot spikes. (Zero): Whoa! Since when can Ditto do that? (Noah): This is ULTIMATE Ditto! (Zero): Huh. Zero powered up to Ditto and cloned himself lots. They all ran to Copy Cat, who also multiplied. All the Copy Cats screamed and all the Noahs and Zeros went flying. They all crashed into different buildings. (Copy Cat): You all just want to die, don't you? Speaking of which...it seems you can't beat me, so say goodbye to your friends! (Jack): Don't do anything rash here! (Copy Cat): Farewell! But before Copy Cat struck the gang, he was caught by the arm. Zero as Bigfoot had hold of him. He threw Copy Cat to Noah, who turned into Rath and slammed Copy Cat into the ground. (Noah): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, COPY CAT! NOBODY KILLS RATH'S FRIENDS WITHOUT A BEATING FIRST! (Zero): Slow down, tiger! We don't want him dead yet. (Noah): Aw... (Copy Cat): You fools! Copy Cat transformed into Humungousaur grabbed both Zero and Noah by the head and smashed them into the ground. He grew to full size and prepared to stomp on the two. Noah and Zero held up his foot. (Noah): YOU CAN'T STEP ON RATH! IT'S STUPID! Noah stabbed Copy Cat's foot with his claw. Copy Cat fell, but got up. (Zero): Nice! (Noah): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ZERO! I KNOW RATH IS AWESOME! (Zero): STOP YELLING! (Noah): BUT IT'S FUN! (Copy Cat): Now I'm livid! YOU WILL ALL DIE. (Zero): Die THIS! Zero jumped up and kicked Copy Cat in the jaw. Copy Cat grabbed Zero and began squeezing him. (Zero): *Squeaks like a dog toy* (Copy Cat): What the--? *Squeezes again* (Zero): *Squeaks* OW. (Copy Cat): Oh my God, that's hilarious! *Continues squeezing* (Zero): *Squeaks more* OW! That's my ribs.... Suddenly, Copy Cat dropped Zero and fell. Zero started falling, but was caught by Noah as Fasttrack. Copy Cat stood up and tried to step on the two, but Noah grabbed Zero and started running more. Zero broke away, powered up to XLR8 and ran on his own. Copy Cat breathed fire and caught them. They went flying and reverted back. (Copy Cat): Surrender and your deaths will be swift. (Noah): No can do, bud. *Transforms* Zim! (Zero): *Powers up* Spidermonkey! Noah got Spider Legs from his Pak and shot lasers at Copy Cat. Zero shot webs at him. Copy Cat then slammed his fists on the ground and sent the two flying. Noah shot electrical bolts at Copy Cat. Zero went under him and webbed his feet. Both of them slammed into Copy Cat and knocked him down. (Zero and Noah): We are awesome! Copy Cat sat up and spewed a huge fire blast. Noah and Zero were both caught in it. There was a huge smoke cloud. When it cleared, there was desolation everywhere and Noah and Zero were normal. (Noah): He's too strong. (Aparato): Oh no! They're losing! (Erika): This is bad! Really bad! (Copy Cat): You fools just don't know when you're through. It's like you want to die! (Zero): Shut up! Zero powered up to Doomer. He charged an electric ball. Copy Cat got a Doomer aura too and also charged up an electric ball. (Zero): This one's taking you down to HFIL! (Noah): I really wish we didn't have censors... Fourth wall breaker! Noah transformed into Doomer and joined Zero in charging an attack. The three fired their blasts. Noah's and Zero's merged and collided with Copy Cat's. They struggled, each putting more and more power into their attack. Copy Cat was getting the upperhand. (Noah): Oh no! (Zero): If this hits the planet, we're dead! Zero and Noah put all of their power and overwhelmed Copy Cat. He was blasted into space. (Noah): He's not gonna be gone for long. We have to hurry and ditch this place! (Zero): Good idea. Noah and Zero reverted back. They ran to the mana bubble that contained their friends. They let them out and started running. (Erika): What are we gonna do? (Noah): We're going to all team up against this goon. Don't hold anything back against him! (Everyone): Alright! Copy Cat landed back on the ground, in his normal form. He looked pretty mad now. (Copy Cat): You insolent worms just don't know when to quit. (Zero): Says the guy who just blasted off into space by our blasts. (Copy Cat): You merely caught me off. It was just a little blunder on my part. No more mister nice guy. Copy Cat absorbed the ground. Noah transformed into Swampfire. Zero powered up to Ghostfreak. Jack absorbed the ground. Erika prepared mana blasts. Aparato morphed into a battle ship. Marsipal got in stance. (Noah): Let's go! Erika threw mana blasts, but Copy Cat made a shield. Aparato came from behind and blasted Copy Cat in the back. Copy Cat shot diamonds at Aparato. Marsipal came up and webbed Copy Cat. Zero floated to Copy Cat and tried to possess him, but he created an explosion and blew Zero and Marsipal away. Noah threw seeds at Copy Cat, but he sonic screamed Noah. Jack morphed his hand into a mace and tried to hit Copy Cat, but he grabbed Jack's arm and slammed him down. (Copy Cat): You fools are only delaying the inevitable. Your deaths are imminent. (Erika): How can he be this strong!? Copy Cat pressed the Matrix. He set it to Combo Mode and turned into a combination of all of the unlocked aliens! (Noah): Holy. (Zero): Crap. The gang ran. Copy Cat breathed fire and sent everybody flying. He froze the team. Zero and Noah turned into Heatblast and melted out. They shot fireballs at Copy Cat, but he duplicated into five. (Noah): This is bad. (Zero): Any plans? (Noah): Run. And they ran! One Copy Cat chased Noah and Zero, one chased Aparato, one chased Marsipal, one chased Jack, and one chased Erika. Each went in different directions. (Marsipal): I don't wanna die I don't wanna die I don't wanna die! (Copy Cat 3): Cool story, bro. Copy Cat 3 shot a fireball at Marsipal and knocked him into a building. The rest of the Copy Cats caught their opponents, too. They were all put in mana bubbles. The Copies recombined into one. (Copy Cat): With you all out of the way, I will destroy this pathetic world! Copy Cat began powering up. The ground shook, buildings collapsed, rocks flew up into the air, and high winds rolled in. The gang watched in awe. (Jack): Are we seriously just gonna stand here and watch him blow up the Earth!? (Aparato): There's nothing we can do! Copy Cat's bested us. In both power and brains. (Noah): Not quite. (Aparato): What do you mean 'not quite'? (Erika): You have a plan? (Noah): Yes, yes I do. (Zero): What is it? (Noah): Watch closely! *Transforms* Chromastone! Noah placed his hand on the bubble and absorbed it. He freed the gang and changed back. (Zero): Okay, that's phase one. What's phase two? (Noah): Matrix, access Fusion Mode, code 0-0-0 10. (Matrix): Access Code accepted. Fusion Mode activated. (Zero): What the heck? (Noah): Ugh. Hold hands. (Zero): WHAT!? (Noah): Just do it! Zero reluctantly placed his hands out to Noah. They grabbed each other's hands. (Noah): Matrix, commence fusion! (Matrix): Fusion commencing. A flash of blinding green light engulfed both Zero and Noah. Aparato and the others shielded their eyes. Copy Cat stopped powering up to see what this was about. As the light fades away, we see one figure in a smokey screen. (Jack): What the--? The smoke clears and there is one person standing. He has a Matrix on his chest. (Copy Cat): What happened to Zero and Noah? (Person): You can say...they're dead for now. I am....Zorah! Fusion of Noah and Zero! The one who will kill you and save the universe! (Erika): Noah and Zero are in one body!? That's...that's crazy! (Jack): So...how will this work? Will they transform like Noah or Zero? (Aparato): Does it really matter? (Jack):....Maybe. (Copy Cat): You're still no match for me, no matter how flashy your body is now! (Zorah): Wanna bet? Zorah pressed the Matrix on his chest and got engulfed in a green light. He got a green aura and he turned black. Green digital lines form on him. (Zorah): Upgrade! (Jack): OK...he transforms like both. COOL. Zorah leaped in the air and morphed into a Cannonbolt-shaped ball. He slammed into Copy Cat's face and shot a laser at him, knocking him down. (Copy Cat): What the HFIL!? (Zorah): DIE! Zorah morphed his hand into a Slam Cannon (lol) and shot an energy bullet at Copy Cat. Copy Cat crashed into a building. Zorah flew into the air, morphed into a helicopter, and shot a barrage of bullets. (Marsipal): Whoa! They're freaking strong! (Aparato): Fusion is a wonderful gift if you do it right. Copy Cat got up. He looked really mad now. (Copy Cat): You still cannot beat me! I AM OMNIPOTENT! (Zorah): Then why is a (fused) teenager beating the crap out of you? Zorah shot an eye beam at Copy Cat. Copy Cat shot a diamond at Zorah and cut his arm off. (Erika): Oh no! His arm! Zorah regenerated his arm. (Zorah): Who honestly didn't know Upgrade could regenerate? Zorah morphed into a cannon. He shot three energy blasts at Copy Cat. Copy Cat got hit by two, but deflected the third one. He shot electricity at Zorah and sent him flying into a building. Zorah got up with a confident smirk on his face. He was hardly fazed at all. (Zorah): That all? You bore me. Zorah pressed his Matrix once more and he got a flame aura. His head started on fire and he grew a red rocky design. (Zorah): Heatblast! Zorah shot a barrage of fireballs at Copy Cat. Copy Cat breathed ice, but when the smoke cleared, Zorah was gone! (Copy Cat): Where are you, coward!? (Zorah): Check behind you. Copy Cat looked back and Zorah was right there! (Copy Cat): What the Hell!? (Zorah): Hey! Keep it clean with the "h" word. Say HFIL like the rest of us! Zorah shot a fire blast at Copy Cat and knocked him back. He then slapped his Matrix and got a greenish aura and turned completely green. (Zorah): Goop! Zorah flew to Copy Cat. Copy Cat punched Zorah and Zorah splatted over his hand. Zorah morphed around Copy Cat and started burning him with acid. Copy Cat struggled to pull him off. He grabbed his Anti-Gravity Projector and threw it. Zorah latched off of Copy Cat and fell. Copy Cat breathed ice and froze Zorah. Zorah melted through with acid. (Zorah): Ha! I'm just warming up! Suddenly, the Matrix on Zorah's chest flashed red. Zorah was engulfed in a flash of light. When the light faded, Noah and Zero were standing. (Noah): Is it just me or do I feel...different? (Zero): Crap! Dude, we're split! (Noah): Aw man! There goes our last chance! And the Matrix is out of power! (Copy Cat): Good... Copy Cat shot electricity and knocked them back. (Jack): Oh no....this is bad! (Aparato): We're dead. (Noah): Maybe not. (Zero): Let me guess...a back-up plan? (Noah): More like a back-up alien. (Erika): You can't use Alien X! (Noah): Who said I was going to? (Jack): Ultimate Noah? (Noah): Nope. This guy is 100% new and I want to test him out! Noah activated the Matrix. Copy Cat started towards the gang. (Zero): Transform already! (Noah): There we go! All recharged! Noah scrolled through the Matrix. He finally found the hologram he was looking for and slammed it down. He was engulfed in green light. When it faded, Noah was... (Noah): Karma! (Jack): That's new. (Zero): So...what's it do? (Noah): To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I just wanted to use a new alien. Noah stuck his blue arm towards Copy Cat and shot a positive energy beam. It phased into Copy Cat. Then nothing happened. (Copy Cat): So that's it? (Noah): Maybe my other hand!? Noah shot a negative energy beam from his red hand. It created an explosion and knocked Copy Cat down. (Noah): Definitely this hand! Copy Cat got up and shot a blast of fire. Noah shot a positive beam at it and turned the fire into steam. Copy Cat and Noah were both surprised. Copy Cat shot an ice blast and Noah shot another positive blast. Noah's blast turned the ice into water and it evaporated. Copy Cat shot a diamond, Noah shot it and turned it into ash. (Noah): Positive karma beams? So I can turn bad into good....good for me that is. And my negative karma beams turn good into bad? Or takes advantage of bad? Excellent. (Copy Cat): You fool. That won't save you! Copy Cat shot electricity. It came too fast for Noah to react and it sent him flying backwards. Zero was still stiff in shock. But then, he powered up to Doomer and shot electricity back at Copy Cat. Copy Cat absorbed it and then sonic screamed. Zero got knocked back with Noah. (Zero): Okay, what now? Fusing failed, a new alien failed, and I failed. We're screwed. (Noah): Maybe not. (Zero): No man. This time, I make up the plan! And my plan is for you to make a plan. (Noah): How about this? Noah aimed the Matrix at Zero. (Zero): Whoa! Let's not make any rash decisions here! (Noah): Matrix...copy Polymorph sample. Transfer it to nearest human besides me. (Matrix): Transferring. The Matrix shot a green beam at Zero. Zero then got a yellow-green aura and a UFO on top of him. (Matrix): Process complete. (Zero): A new power? (Noah): Remember Goop? That slimy guy we used as Zorah? You're him now. (Zero): COOLIO. Noah then transformed. (Noah): Moot! Noah grabbed Zero. (Noah): I'm gonna throw you, you're gonna beat up the guy with acid. (Zero): OK...wait what!? Noah threw Zero towards Copy Cat. Zero splatted onto Copy Cat's chest. He started burning him with acid. Copy Cat tried to pull him off, but Zero melted into his body. Zero started burning Copy Cat from the inside. (Noah): Now...just one more touch. Noah pressed the Matrix and transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Rath! About time I used an ultimate! Noah ran up to Copy Cat, who was incapacitated by Zero, and clawed him with extremely powerful force. There was a bright flash. When the flash faded, Noah and Zero were lying on the ground normal. Copy Cat was nowhere to be seen. (Jack): Is he...? (Aparato): Did we...? (Marsipal): I think we did. (Erika): Finally! (Noah): Yeah...I...I think he's gone.... (Zero): He better be....ow! (Erika): Well...we should be going. (Noah): Yeah. (Marsipal): Thank Glob! Aparato nudged Marsipal in the ribs. (Marsipal): Ow. (Zero): You know, for a thirteen year old geek, you're pretty cool. (Noah): Same here, you know, for a sixteen year old couch potato. Noah and Zero fist bumped. Erika used a spell and opened a portal. Noah, Jack, and Erika walked into it. It closed. (Zero): You think we'll see them again? I ain't telling any spoilers! (Zero): Pwease? NO! MEANWHILE IN SOME RANDOM DIMENSION.... A bright flash appears. The locals flee from the area. Out of the flash is a silhouette of Copy Cat. THE END. Category:Crossovers Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes